Will you miss me?
by twistingfate9
Summary: HrD a lil angry I suppose, draco gets a little phycoluciusmalfoybabblecrazy and Hermioe walks out O.o whats gonna happen?


**Hmmm a new story eh? ofcourse my darlings.  
Summary: Hr/D a lil angry I suppose, draco gets a little phyco-lucius-malfoy-babble-crazy and Hermioe walks out O.o whats gonna happen??  
Disclaimer: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr fanfic FAN FAN FAN ) haha i wish i owned but its all JK's.  
**

* * *

**Will you miss me when I'm gone?**

Draco's cold eyes burned holes straight through the oak door she had walked out of. The door she had slammed. The door that had shook in its hinges when she left. And Draco hadn't moved since that moment. 2 and a half hours ago. He still stared. Willing her to change her mind and come home. Run back to his arms. Begging for HIS forgiveness when he should be begging for hers. But Malfoys didn't beg. They had fought. Again, but this time it was so much worse.

"_Common on Draco, is it SO hard to just come MEET my parents? Please?" He threw her a dirty look not bothering to reply. Her long slender arms wrapped around his neck as she whispered in his ear. "Please?" It almost came out as a moan. He couldn't STAND it, he was a MALFOY. He didn't get asked things, he sure as hell didn't do them! The thought had struck him when she rolled over and begged ok asked very seductively for him to make her tea. He immediately kissed her on the forehead and went to go get some. He'd run to the moon for her. Walking in he smiled looking at his beautiful girlfriend stretched out over his bed. The silky sheets pushed just to her hips and she lay face down breathing softly. _

"_Come here silly, I want my tea." Her angelic voice called to him. Something about the phrase echoed in his head. _

"_**Come here bitch, I want my food. QUICKLY." Lucius Malfoy's cold voice barked to a quivering blonde woman. Narcissa Malfoy, who would have thought this woman, was his wife. But Malfoy's got what they wanted. They were leaders. The people around them were dogs. **_

_Draco rested the tray down on the foot of their bed and turned and walked out the room. Leaving Hermione confused and upset. When did HE become the dog? Draco thought bitterly. He sat down in his study and just glared at nothing in particular. Draco Malfoy Did NOT do things for little Mudbloods like Granger. But here she was, begging him to go see her parents when he snapped. _

"_GET OFF ME MUDBLOOD! I'm not going to see your disgusting muggle parents! Why the fuck would I?" He spat into her frightened face, he was no dog. This, this mudblood thought he was her slave? Dark, cruel thoughts erupted into his mind and he looked at her angel face crumple. "And if I don't go Hermione, what would you do? Walk out on me?! Ha do you think I'd miss you? Common leave then. LEAVE!" _

_Her dark eyes shone with unshed tears and she simple looked him, the man she loved the man she thought she'd love forever. "Will you miss me?" She whispered. "Miss me when I'm gone?" Draco laughed bitterly but before the hard words had left his mouth he looked at her and felt his heart break. But Malfoys weren't dogs. "No."_

_That's when she left. _

Draco walked forward and picked up the piece of parchment she had dropped on her way out. Leaning down he picked it up and crumpled it into a ball. Teardrops hit the wood floor. Along his cheeks, down his nose. The rain fell onto the cracked pavement outside. Unfolding the message his blurry eyes read a few simple words.

**Do you miss me Draco? Miss me now that I'm gone. **

"Yes." Malfoys weren't dogs. But then again Malfoys didn't fall in love with silly bucktoothed schoolgirls. Shoving the note into his pocket Draco yanked open the front door and ran into the pouring rain.

The rain soaked his blonde hair and he ran furiously along the wet streets until he reached the train station, not bothering to get a ticket he scrambled onto a train and took a seat gasping. He had no clue what he was going to say to her, he was completely clueless. And he only had a vague idea of where her parents lived; it was going to be a long, long evening.

Getting off on the platform 'Mione had mentioned once and ran along the street, he racked his brain for any memory of a house number. 21? 12? Umm 13? 14? 15? 51! That's it, he ran along the street, a blur of houses shot past his focus, 48 49 50 51. He stopped breathless in front of the cream coloured house. He patted down his sopping wet hair and knocked on the door. He heard a scrambling and the sound of opening locks. The door was pulled open and there was the smiling face of Hermione Jane Granger, the love of his life.

Her expression turned cold as she saw who it was, she was about to slam the door when he pulled her to him and pressed her tightly to himself. "I missed you," he whispered. "I'm so so sorry." She stood still like a wall and pried herself out of his grip. Shaking her head she turned and went back inside the house and shut the door softly. Leaving Draco alone in the rain.

He turned to leave but hesitated, he pulled out the note from his pocket wrote a few words and wrapped the silver necklace of a dragon he had worn around his neck since his 1st year at Hogwarts.

**Do you miss me Draco? Miss me now that I'm gone.**

_You don't know how much._

The day after that he returned to the house of Hermione's parents and left a blood red rose on the door step. As he did the 2nd and the 3rd. The fourth day he came he saw Hermione walk out of the house and walk the opposite direction down the street. She was going back to her apartment most probably. _Or the golden boys_ Draco thought bitterly. But went up to the house and knocked on the door. A kind face of a woman in her 50s greeted him; she looked so much like Hermione.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy recently I had been dating your daughter and intended to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her. Because simply she was the only women I could ever picture my life with. I even had the ring picked out you see," At this he pulled out a sparkling silver ring with tiny diamonds glittering across it, he carried it with him everywhere. "It was my mothers once. Until a few days ago I was the happiest man on this planet, but then a haunting echo of my past came back to me. I'm sure you've heard about my past and who I used to be. I made a very big mistake and ended up losing the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. I don't deserve Hermione, I never have and most probably never will. But she was willing to love me! And I ruined that. All I ask you now is to give her this he produced the rose that he had indented to leave on their doorstep again. and tell her no matter what, I will never give up. She will find roses from me where ever she goes. Forever. If she dies before me I'll lay them on her grave. If I die first, I'll send more from wherever I am. Thank you for you're time Mrs. Granger, you have an angel for a daughter."

With that Draco Malfoy turn around and walked down the street the ring clutched in his palm. He would never give up.

_**2 months later **_

Hermione Granger opened the door to her apartment knowing exactly what she would find. A red rose lay on her door matt. She leant over to pick it up and was surprised to find a engagement ring attached to it. Smiling she called to the 'empty' apartment.

"I can very well marry who hasn't even asked me now can I? Let alone someone who I haven't seen in 2 months." Warm hands wrapped around her waist from behind and she was pulled to a muscular body,

"Who fault is that Granger?" His lips caressed her ear and he whispered. "Marry me Mudblood." It wasn't even a question. Hermione cried out and nodded slowly, what did she expect of him? Tears and a candle lit dinner. He was after all a Malfoy.

"Sure thing doggie."

* * *

**Reveiws are teasured xx hogwartschica94**


End file.
